Stupid
by aradaine
Summary: Draco can't stop thinking about "that stupid Mudblood". How will he react when he finds out she's seeing Victor Krum?


That stupid mudblood.

Sitting there, reading her stupid book about god knows what. Biting her lip with those stupid beaver teeth of hers. Occasionally running her hand through her stupid bushy hair.

Sadly, Hermione Granger was anything _but_ stupid. She was constantly praised as being the brightest witch of her age. Well, I was smart too. Father would push me to study hard constantly, in hopes of surpassing the great Hermione Granger. It looked like that would never happen though.

"Whatcha doin' Malfoy?" Goyle said and my head snapped up. Shit, he hadn't caught me staring at her, had he?

"Just…wondering how that filthy Mudblood can even stand herself. I mean, no one else can, that's why she's all by herself!" As I said it, part of me did wonder why Granger was sitting by herself. She was usually sitting with Potty or Weasel, though those two hadn't sat together in weeks now. Not that I watch her every day or anything.

Luckily, Crabbe and Goyle laughed at my insult while I was pondering that. If anyone else had been around they would have questioned my staring at her (even though it meant nothing) but again quite luckily, I had the two stupidest body guards in the world.

"Obviously _someone_ does." A nasally voice said. Pansy Parkinson had wandered over to our end of the House Table. "Rumour has it Victor Krum has been spending a lot of time with her. What he sees in her I'll never know but hopefully he's plotting some way to humiliate her."

While everyone else laughed, I felt my chest tighten. Granger and…_him_? There was no way. No way. He was a complete imbecile, famous but stupid, and she was…well _Granger_! I mean sure, I guess he was handsome and a better choice than Weasel but Granger needed someone smart, someone who could keep up with her and make things interesting. Someone who challenged her and brought out the passion inside her.

Before I really knew what I was doing, I stood up. I faintly acknowledged Pansy calling my name in the back of my head but I simply left the table. And the next thing I knew, I was standing across from her at the Gryfinndor table. I coughed subtly to try and get her attention.

She looked up from her book and groaned. "God, Malfoy, can't you see I'm busy? What do you want?"

What _did_ I want exactly? I never talked to Granger unless it was absolutely necessary or to torment her. But hearing about her and Krum just got to me in a way I didn't expect. "I heard about you and Krum. He's a little old and stupid for you, isn't he?"

Granger's face flushed. "First of all," she whispered hastily, looking around nervously. I wonder why. "Victor is quite intelligent and actually listens to what I have to say! And secondly, what is going on between him and I is none of your business!" She stood abruptly, shoving her book in her bag. She stormed out of the Great Hall and for whatever reason, I decided to follow her.

She didn't seem to notice that I was still there until she reached the statues outside the entrance door. She turned and gave me the nastiest glare she could muster but it didn't faze me. "Malfoy, why are you following me? I'm sure you'll have enough time to insult me in potions later without stalking me there too."

I really didn't hear a word she was saying, I was too focused on looking at her. This was the first time in months I had really seen her close up. Her teeth were smaller than I remember. Her eyes were brighter too. And her lips…I'd never noticed them before.

"Malfoy! Are you even listening to me?"

I looked away from her gorgeous lips, startled. Shit, I was doing it again. "Not really Granger, but I usually don't listen to your rambling anyways."

"Then why are you here exactly? Do you have a point to stalking me or are you just trying to get my day off to a bad start?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I said earlier Granger, I heard about you and Krum and I was intrigued. How he could be interested in a mud blood like you is preposterous in my opinion."

Her face flushed again. Cute. "And like I said earlier, what is going on between Victor and I is none of your business!" She turned on her heel to walk away but I reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked down at my hand in shock; that was the first time I'd ever physically touched her, let alone a mudblood.

"Is he a good kisser, Granger?"

"W-what? W-why would you a-ask me that?" She had turned back towards me but hadn't pulled her arm away, where my hand still was.

"Curiosity, I suppose." I took a step forward, she took one back. "Wondering how a pure blood like him can stand to kiss a filthy mudblood like you." One forward, one back. "And if he even _likes_ it." One more forward, and this time she couldn't move back. Her back was up against the wall but still, she didn't pull away from my grasp on her arm.

She didn't look at me with a scared expression. If she had, I probably would have lost my nerve and backed off. Instead, she looked at me with a fire in her eyes. She was furious. "Seeing as he does it a lot, I would assume he _loves_ it."

A sudden rage consumed me at the thought of them snogging in the broom closet, or in the library, or _anywhere_. And my first thought as to how to release this rage was to press my lips against hers.

She froze for a moment, giving me time to enjoy the kiss. Her lips were softer than I had ever imagined and feeling her close to me for the first time was better than I could describe. I ran my hand through her hair, pulling her even closer. It was what I had wanted to do all this time; I just hadn't realized how badly I had wanted it.

Suddenly, she pushed me away, and I miss the feeling instantly. "Malfoy! Bloody hell! What are you doing?" Her cheeks were flushed, her hair even bushier than usually from when I ran my hands through it. I wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to just stare at her. But for now, I needed to make it look like this was all a game.

"Just giving you a taste of what a _real_ pureblood is like, Granger." I said, with a smirk. I turned around and walked away, not able to completely fight a smile.

"You're…you're…STUPID Malfoy!" She yelled furiously.

I didn't stop or turn around to reply, I just walked away. I didn't really know where I was going; there was just this _thrill _in me that I couldn't shake, I couldn't even think straight. I kissed her to prove a point, I told myself over and over. That was the only reason I did it. Why would I _want_ to kiss Hermione Granger? She's just a stupid mudblood.


End file.
